Getting started
Thanks for using the , if you're new here, you've come to the right place. We'll give you a few pointers about using or contributing to this site effectively. Users The goal of this wiki is to eventually compile all relevant information to student life. As you can see, this site is just getting started. However, it will be evolving on a daily basis so we highly encourage you to come back periodically to see what's new. *Feel free to browse around the different sections on the Main Page which can be accessed by clicking on the logo on the left, or try the feature located in the left menu. *To find completed articles, check out the left side menu's "Top Content". Completed articles will usually have a rating attached to them so they'll show up in the "Highest voted" section. *Spread the word! The more people who know about this wiki, the quicker new content will be added. Tell your friends or to join the wiki. Contributors Thank you for offering to help contribute to the UC Berkeley Wiki. Without the help of users like you, this site would be going nowhere fast. If you have not taken the wiki Tutorial, then we strongly recommend you check it out. It will cover the basics of working with a wiki and should get you more comfortable editing and adding content. If you would like to practice working on an inconsequential page, hop on over to the Sandbox and have fun playing around on the wiki. Please also read the About page so you understand the goal and purpose of this site. Creating an account, while not currently required, makes it easier to track contributions. Don't worry, nothing will be done with your contact information and you are not required to use your name for your user name. Now, you are ready to get started. *The To Do List is a compilation of the parts of the wiki that we are focused on developing. The page has a long list of desired pages, including descriptions for the desired content and ratings for the type of content. If you are not sure where to find something to do, this is the place for you. *The topics of the highest priority are things relevant to incoming students. Picture a student asking for advice, just pick a topic they might find useful and start writing. If you feel knowledgeable about a topic, dive right in. Don't worry about how it fits into the grand scheme of things on the site, if it's a good page, we can fit it in. *To find an article to work on, feel free to browse through the site. All links to pages with red text are ' ' that currently do not have any content. Articles that just have a placeholder for content are called "Stubs". You are also free to create entirely new pages if that is what you want, though try to add a link to them from somewhere else. *You do not need to create a brand new page to help out, editing is also extremely important. Many pages are incomplete or first drafts, if you think you can make it better, go for it! It's that easy! Well, okay, it does take some time to get used to the formatting, but don't worry, We'll always be around to help clean articles up. After all, we've been at this longer than you, so just contribute however you can. Many thanks from the community here at UC Berkeley Wiki.